Start Anew
by Kiero
Summary: Zero is training some new recruits for the Resistance Base! How will this turn out? My first fanfic, read and give me your thoughts!
1. A Good Morning

Hello! This is my first shot at a fanfiction. Read on, see what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Megaman, or anything in this story. This is for entertainment purposes _only._

**Start Anew**

Ch.1 : A Good Morning

Sunlight managed to filter in through a small gap in the closed curtains. A certain reploid was not particularily thrilled with th sun's accomplishment.

"Get lost..." Zero mumbled some what angrily, turning over so he could block out the sun. Or so he thought. After ten minutes of this, Zero finally gave up.

"Might as well get this day started..." he thought grudgingly. He ate breakfast, tried several times to wake himself up, walked into a wall, succeded in waking up and went to get his missions for the day.

"Hey Ciel."

"Oh, good morning Zero!"

"For you maybe..." Zero thought. "Uh, yeah. So, what missions do you have for me today?"

"Only one Zero. We've got some new recruits in today. I was hoping you would help train them? Just for today." She added quickly after she saw the look on Zero's face. Zero brightened up somewhat.

"Just for today?...Okay! This sounds like it could be fun. I'll go meet them right now!" And humming happily to himself, Zero walked down to the room where his temporary 'students' were waiting. He walked in to see three people waiting for him. "Not too many... this should be okay," he thought to himself. Clearing his throat, he addressed his new charges. "Hello! My name is Zero. I will be your temporary teacher for today. Who do we have here?"

All three looked up at him. "I'm Kraden, and these two are Azar and Slade." The one talking - Kraden - had light brown hair and green eyes. Azar had reddish-brown hair a little past her shoulders and out-of-the-place brown eyes. Slade had silvery-black hair with dark purple eyes. All three were wearing the green uniform of the Resistance soldiers.

Zero clapped his hands together. "Okay. Well, I suppose I'll start this by showing you the operators room."

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, I know it's short, and I'll try to make longer chapters. Um... R&R?


	2. Operating Troubles

Ch. 2 : Operating Troubles

"Wow!"

"Cool!"

"I wanna be an operator!" Excited gasps escaped form the three young soldiers. Zero waved then over to the operators.

"Here are our ope-"

"Can I press that button?" Slade asked, pointing to a small black button.

"NO Slade." He pressed it anyway.

Shk-Shk-Shk-Shk...BOOM! Thunk...

"...Congrats Slade, you just blew off the sleeping quarters for half of the Resistance Base." Zero said dryly. Complains could already be heard from outside. "...Anyway, here our oper-"

"Isn't that a bomb?" Azar interupted, looking at one of the security moniters. The operator gave her a strange look.

"No, that's a garbage can."

"But it looks like a bomb!" Azar persisted.

"No, I'm fairly certain it's a garbage can." The operator reassured.

"Are you _SURE?_ Maybe it's a bomb in disguise! We should blow it up just to make sure!"

"No, wait don't-" The operators protests were futile, as Azar grabbed a control stick, somehow managed to pull it and a few computer buttons up with it, pressed numerous random buttons, fired a missile towards an innocent-looking forest near the training grounds and finally managed to blow up the trash can. Trash flew everywhere, a forest was destroyed, a few people fainted, a few security cameras were blacked out, and several vital computers were blown to smithereenees.

"Eh, heh, heh...woops..." Azar grinned sheepishly.

Taking a deep breath, Zero said,"Why don't we go to the training area. What's left of it anyway."

------------------------------------------------

This is probably the only time I will update this quickly. Now, tell me what you thought. Good, bad, awful, shouldn't be allowed to exist, what? Tell me!


	3. Cafeteria Fun

Hmmm...nope! Still don't own.

Ch. 3

The four looked on as the forest continued to burn to the ground. People were yelling, screaming, crying, fainting, running around acting like little girls, etc.

_"Despite _what Azar did to our training grounds, we can, uh, probably rescue a quarter of it..." The quarter he was looking at immediatly burst into flames, as if on cue. "... or... not... anyway, let's try _not _to destroy anything else today, got it?"

"Got it Teacher Zero!" All three chimed.

"Good. Now..."

"I'm HUNGRY!" Shouted Kraden.

Zero sighed, and rubbed his temples. This was all giving him a very feroucious headache. "Alright. We'll go to the cafeteria. ... God help us all."

"Me first, me first!"

"Hey, I wanted that donut!"

'I thought Ciel wanted me to train new recruits, not babysit her 3 six-year old cousins!' Zero thought angrily.

-Run-through of Zero's thoughts-

"Ah! Now I have the rest of the day to relax. Maybe I should have told Zero about them not being new recruits though..."

Zero was brought back to reality when he felt a tug on his arm. "WHAT?" he asked rather sharply.

"Azar gave me her french fries." Kraden said.

Zero stared at him, puzzled. "So? Eat them then."

Kraden's lips turned pouty. "But..."

"But what?"

"...She **_touched_** them!"

"Oh, for the !"

"FOOOOOOOOOD FIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

Assorted food dishes found themselves thinking, 'What did I do now?" as they were sent flying around the room onto random people and objects.

-5 minutes later-

"...So, you got that? NO MORE FOOLING AROUND!" Zero snarled at his three students.

"uh, Zero?" The cafeteria lady started.

"WHAT?"

"You still have to pay for all that."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please!


	4. Underwater Tank

Ch.4

After Zero's wallet taking a large blow, Zero could be found trying to ignore his throbbing headache while his three charges ran around like monkeys on a sugar high. (Which was what they were.)

'Alright, do not strangle them... clear those thoughts out of..'

CRASH tinkle,tinkle

"Boy, that sounded _expensive_!"

'Take deeeeep breaths... Breathe in, breathe out...' Zero thought, clenching his teeth so hard together it made his jaw hurt. 'Alright, _now_ what do I do with them...' An image of a tank suddenly shot through his mind. '... Oooooooooohh no. No, no no. **NO**!'

"Ohhhh! Zero! Aren't you gonna teach us how to drive _that?_?" Excited shouts and gasps as they plastered their faces into the window. Zero clunked his head down onto the table.

**THUNK** 'no' **THUNK **'no' **THUNK** 'no!'

"Wow! Zero! We're gonna learn how to drive that, right? Right?" Azar asked hopefully.

"N-" Puppy dog eyes. Big huge, glistening, blue puppy dog eyes. "...sigh Yes..."

And exactly seven minutes and forty-two seconds later, the afore mentioned tank was smartly driven into an underwater tree.

"Hey! I didn't know they could plant trees underwater!" Slade said thoughtfully.

"Yeah well, drive now, ponder later!" Zero told him off. "Okay, look you're going to have to do thi... hey, are you three listening?"

"I know what to do Zero!" Kraden said proudly. "See you just do this, and this... hmmm... no you do this..."

"What kind of sheer dumb **_idiot _**would put a **_stereo_** in a** TANK**?" Zero shouted as music started blaring out of hidden speakers. The tank started to loll around ungracefully to the beat. "KRADEN! DRIVE!"

"Yes, sir, sorry sir, I just had to do that!" He proceeded to drive the tank out of the lake, bumping into such random objects as the ground, rocks, an old boot and a school of tuna. They broke free of the lake, and proceeded to drive into a land-dwelling tree. "Wheee!" "That was fun!" "Let's do it again!" "I'm driving this time!" Loud and happy cheers could be heard coming from the beat-up tank.

Zero shook his head. "You three are**n e v e r a g a i n **driving a tank! You got that?"

Three sullen faces looked up and nodded.

"And for the love of God, TURN DOWN YOUR STEREO!"

-----------------------

There will probably be only one or two more chapters. Oh, and click on the shiny purply blue button down there!


	5. End of the Day

**Ch.5**

"Zero! Wake up!"

Zero cracked his eye open and looked at Ciel. He put a finger to his lips to indicate to her that she should shut up (only in a nicer tone) and listened carefully. He mouthed,"Is it over?"

Ciel rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Zero, it wasn't that bad. And yes, they're gone."

Zero looked at her incrediously. "Not that bad? NOT that bad? WASN'T THAT BAD?"

"Calm down Zero..."

"NO! I will NOT clam up! er... down clip er.. calm down! Do you know what those three DID? DO YOU?" And he started to rant on and on and on and (off) on and on and on... "...And then the STEREO started!" Zero finished dramatically.

Ciel stood still staring at him through slit eyes. "...Are you done now?"

Zero shook. And shook. He fell to the floor. He began to yell. And scream. Then he got up, and in a tone indicating that he had done nothing weird replyed, "Yes. I am done now."

Ciel stared questiongly at him. "What?"

Zero glared at her. "I am not repeating myself."

"What?"

"I am not repeating myself." Zero repeated.

"What?"

"I am not repeating myself."

"Whaaaaat?"

"I AM NOT REPEATING MYSELF DAMMIT!" Zero yelled. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

After a while, Ciel glanced nervously at Zero. "Um...Zero?"

"Hmmm?"

"Well... I feel sort of bad... you see, those weren't the new recruits and all, they were actually..."

**THE END!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yes, that was the last chapter. If you don't get those last couple of sentences, think back to Ch. 3. Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
